The present invention relates to an adaptor for rewinding or fast-forwarding an 8 mm video tape in a Video Home System (VHS) video tape rewinder, i.e., an 8 mm video tape, after being put in the adaptor according to the present invention, can be rewound or fast-forwarded in a VHS video tape rewinder.
Almost every household has a VHS player since VHS tapes are quite common and cheap on the market. In some countries, people utilize an additional rewinder for rewinding or fast-forwarding VHS tapes, rather than directly rewinding or fast-forwarding VHS tapes in the VHS players themselves, which usually damages the magnetic tape of the VHS tapes. More and more people enjoy making videos with 8 mm cameras and making their own 8 mm video tapes. Although rewinders for 8 mm video tapes have been developed, such rewinders are expensive because 8 mm video tapes are not as popular as VHS tapes at the present time. It is, however, somewhat extravagant to own an additional 8 mm video tape rewinder after owning a VHS rewinder.
The present invention provides an adaptor for receiving an 8 mm video tape, so that the 8 mm video tape can be rewound or fast-forwarded in a VHS rewinder.